The Final Destructor.
"You're so weak, and pathetic, I wouldn't even wanna fight you! Moron!" The Final Destructor to Nova. Stats Name: The Final Destructor. Age: Ageless. Gender: Genderless. Good or evil: Evil. Strongest Attack: Ultimate Nightmare. Alive or Dead: Unknown. About The Final Destructor is the supernatural deity of sin, being way stronger than The Bonebreaker Demon, and being very close to killing Lance. It pulled in lots of people(including Nova.) in the Nightmare Gate due to beating all of them. It likes killing people and calling them "Morons." or just insulting them, and he could increase his power to Omnipotent which it sometimes does that. The Final Destructor is super overpowered, but it is arrogant about his power. Almost nothing is known about The Final Destructor's History. He hates Lance the most, since Lance banished him with True Galaxy Heart. The Final Destructor can also take on the form of anyone. (But retaining the same colour as it is.) He could resurrect multiple times, but it depends on the way he is killed. (So if he just gets killed with a mortal weapon or a mortal, He ressurects quickly, but if he gets killed by a strong ultimate attack, it takes 1 month for him to come back, shorter than The Bonebreaker Demon, which TBD takes 5 months.) Personality. The Final Destructor is evil, dark, and it liked to laugh if someone told it the saddest thing ever. It is also very cruel, because he takes most of his fun out in torturing people, insulting them, and laughing at them. He is known to be out of all the villains in Sucked in Minecraft, The best out of all. Only outclassed by his fused form, then God Mode Kyle, with a power level of 450 duodecillion, and Notch, with a power level of infinite, he is also outclassed by God Mode Tylance, with a power level around the sexdecillions. Abilities. Death Embodiment. Infnite Augementation. Ultimate Invincibility. Anti-God. Complete Arsenal. Omnipotence. (If increased.) Unimaginable Defense. Infinite Universal Destruction. Quotes. "Say hello to your worst nightmare!" The Final Destructor to anyone who is going to be pulled inside The Nightmare Gate. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you think I would listen to THAT nonsense?!" The Final Destructor to Lance after Lance was talking to him about his loss of RedFurnace. "Welcome to your doom, Saviour." The Final Destructor to Lance. "Time to die!" The Final Destructor to Lance after Lance has been severly injured. "I'm the entity of sin, scrublord!" The Final Destructor to Lance after asking who he is. "Time to be pulled and crushed tragically in The Nightmare Gate!" The Final Destructor to Lance after he finally beat him. Trivia. 1. The Final Destructor and Halberd(Deleted timeline.) are similar. *They both are overpowered. *They both have the addiction of insulting Lance. *They both trash-talk. 2. Not much is known of The Final Destructor's history, because it was just created by a monster's/person's sin and hate. 3. The Final Destructor hates EVERYBODY, and EVERYTHING, except himself. This is covered up by The Final Destructor's sarcastic quotes and laughing. 4. The Final Destructor entered The Craftville Minecraft Battle Tournament, and it beat every opponent it faced with ease. (With the exception of Akari Tamamo, and Lance in his ultimate form.) 5. The truth is, The Final Destructor is actually another form of Alternate Lance. Category:Deities Category:Overpowered Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Black Category:White Category:Trash-Talkers.